


技能抽取實驗記錄

by Anonymous



Category: Warframe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Matchmaking, Feral Behavior, Gangbang, Medical Procedures, Multi, Research, TF Helminth thats sick, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (以下內容摘自Helminth提出的實驗報告)第一章、研究動機：在「主人」的提議下，使用「人道方式」抽取戰甲的體液進行前測。由於直接消耗Helminth本身的能源，以及銷毀Warframe的成本十分巨大，有必要先收集戰甲的行為模式和體液等進行模擬…………第三章、實驗設計：以刺激劑激發戰甲本能方便收集體液，並進行全然隨機的配對。未被選上的戰甲不須參與實驗，而會被賦予支開虛空惡魔的任務。備註：實驗中出現了一名不速之客。雖然替實驗增添了變數，但總地來說它對實驗帶來了正面貢獻，特此收錄。
Relationships: Ash/Stalker (Warframe), Chroma/Octavia, Excalibur Umbra/Saryn, Frost/Nova, Gauss/Garuda, Grendel/Equinox, Hydroid/Mirage, Limbo/Trinity, Loki/Banshee, Mag/Volt (Warframe), Nekros/Oberon (Warframe), Nezha/Zephyr, Nidus/Ivara, Nidus/Mirage, Nidus/Saryn (Warframe)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	1. #1 實驗對象：Oberon、Nekros，技能抽取紀錄：懲擊、驚駭

**Author's Note:**

> 因為覺得自己寫色情段落的功力需要加強，所以寫了這一個隨便亂配對的極短篇合集來挑戰自我。內容可能有BL、BG或GL，全看抽籤器選了什麼讓我寫。  
>  **請注意這不是CP向的文，單純只是讓戰甲配種打炮而已，不喜歡的話請務必退出。**

Helminth興趣盎然地看著Nekros，與它身下狀似服從，卻顯露出掙扎的Oberon。「 _你們是唯一一組主動報名這個實驗的。剩下那些傢伙都必須用點賀爾蒙和費洛蒙才肯就範，實在費了不少功夫。_ 」它揮舞著利爪，在指揮官提供的面板上記錄Nekros搖晃著細瘦的腰往下坐時，Oberon的生理變化。  
「那是因為Nekros──」Oberon剛開了個頭，立刻又被Nekros一陣恰到好處的磨蹭奪去聲音。它向來顧忌Nekros長不出肉的孱弱身體，只好放任自己的伴侶恣意妄為，連用手扶著Nekros的腰都不敢。  
「 _它主動要求的，是嗎？_ 」Helminth嗤笑：「 _你的催產素濃度上升得比Nekros還要快，性器官的長度從性交開始後繼續增加了5公釐左右，直徑也增加了0.4公釐。這又代表了什麼呢？_ 」  
「這個，我……」Oberon剛想辯解，就被Nekros扳過臉去，強迫Oberon看著它的面孔。「專心，親愛的。」Nekros要求道，下半身搖擺得更加劇烈，夾緊了Oberon讓它半句抗議都說不出。

人說萬事起頭難，所以Helminth在愉快地收集了約五小時的有效資料後，認為實驗肯定會一帆風順。它把筋疲力盡的Oberon給留在房內，反正Nekros正不斷拿著生命球和能量餵給那傢伙，它不會有事的。


	2. #2 實驗對象：Grendel、Equinox，技能抽取紀錄：消化滋養、暫息/怒氣

老實說，Grendel以吃作為戰鬥手段已成舊習，性慾都被無止盡的食慾給消磨掉，對於交配根本就沒什麼興趣。反倒是Equinox的白晝與黑夜兩面躍躍欲試，所以Grendel便自然而然地成了一名旁觀者。它看著白晝將黑夜按在地上，宛如野獸交配般讓性器快速進出黑夜的陰道，而黑夜拼命地將腦袋左扭右扭，然而下半身卻被白晝牢牢卡在原位。

一般戰甲只有雄性或雌性其中一種性器官，唯獨Equinox比較特殊，黑夜和白晝兩個型態都同時擁有雌雄性徵。然而Tyle在實驗出它們後便將黑夜和白晝的半成品送給下屬把玩，外表較陰性的黑夜常受到男性Grineer的青睞，白晝在女性Grineer士兵間廣受喜愛。長久下來，白晝和黑夜受這段經歷的影響，逐漸產生後天的性別意識。即使離開天王星許久，這既成的概念就如同身體被使用的記憶與對過度刺激的渴求，使得Equinox時常在出勤以外的時間分離，就地解決它們貪得無厭的性慾。

眼下黑夜原就因過度的侵犯而渾身發抖，忽然從眼角看見Grendel拿著Helminth給的影像紀錄器對著自己，不由得尖叫起來：「不！不要拍！」然而這樣的抗議很快被白晝又一陣抽插給抹去聲音，於是Gredel逕自將沉默解讀為許可，將黑夜掙扎的上半身，以及兩具戰甲交合的部位都錄了個清清楚楚。等白晝開始射精的時候黑夜已經動也不動，只有大腿還微微痙攣著，Gredel這才滿意地點點頭，停下錄影去找Helminth交差。


	3. #3 實驗對象：Chroma、Octavia，抽取技能紀錄：元素之護、共鳴渲染

如果要說這其中有什麼差錯，那就是Octavia因為調皮而違抗命令，沒有喝下試劑。因此，當它被送進Chroma所在的實驗房裡後，面對本能被完全激發的同袍，它只想迅速離開。然而這樣的願望並不會實現，在利慾龍骸一陣尖嘯下，Octavia短暫的抵抗就此畫下句點。接著龍骸用包覆本體的四肢部分抓起它，拍著翅膀回到自己的主人面前。

除去護甲後的Chroma外表看起來不如平常兇惡，但是腿間伸出的陰莖尺寸卻大得讓Octavia平坦的腹部瑟縮了一下。「等，等等！」它害怕地看著那東西前端鈍鈍的尖頭，開始後悔自己一時聰明犯下的大錯。  
確實，Octavia平常在戰甲間風流倜儻，和弦琴中東京熱或者威風堂堂這些曲目正符合它的形象。但是在完全興奮不起來的狀況下被這麼粗的東西插入，那可不是撐大肚子的問題而已。  
Chroma顯然也發現了，於是它讓龍骸固定住Octavia，自己低下頭去埋在對方腿間，試圖用舌頭把那裏舔濕。Octavia左扭右扭，掙扎著想要逃離，但是Chroma剝去龍骸的雙爪力道不減，最後Octavia仰起脖子、在高潮中徒勞地試圖夾緊Chorma退出它身體的舌頭。

等到Chorma性器前端鈍厚的肉角插進Octavia身體時，腫脹的陰唇毫無阻礙地接納了它。Chorma舒爽地嘆了口氣，如庫柏交配般快而短促地搖晃起臀部，而Octavia已經呈半失神狀態，黏膩的液體濺滿它張開的纖細雙腿，如同玩偶般隨抽插的節奏上下聳動。


	4. #4 實驗對象：Loki、Banshee，抽取技能紀錄：誘餌、靜音

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banshee不願意接受實驗，於是它試圖與詭騙大師Loki周旋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為了避免有人看到這邊還沒發現這是什麼傾向的作品，還是提醒一下 **本作完全是寫來練手的黃油向混亂邪惡產物** ，各種狀況都可能出現，如果有特別的警示會標在開頭。

Banshee用聲納圍繞著自己，試圖遠離那抹似有若無盤繞在室內的氣息。它雖然接受了指揮官的命令，可是卻不喜歡自己被選中的伴侶，所以決定以技能來迴避之，努力撐到實驗結束為止。  
話雖如此，腿間卻難受得要命。早知道就該跟Octavia一樣悄悄把藥劑給扔了，Banshee無奈地想，決定伸手到下身去緩緩那種煎熬──就在此時，室內某處傳來一聲十分浮誇的槍響。儘管知道是誘餌，Banshee依舊因此愣了幾毫秒的時間，趁此機會有一雙手猛然將它推倒在地，接著用上半身強行分開Banshee的雙腿，掐著它的腰將性器頂在陰道口。

Banshee先是試圖垂死掙扎，但眼前隱身的Loki不讓它得逞，只見Banshee的右腿彷彿有意識般抬起，連帶限制住它上半身的動作，最終只能搖著頭彰示自己不願意接受眼前的一切。  
十分鐘後，第四個房間的錄影傳到處理完前幾個房間紀錄的Helminth手上。只見Banshee雙手扶著牆上凹凸不平的感染肉塊，抬起右腿讓完全現型的Loki恣意動作，見到這副光景的Helminth不禁為實驗順利進行而感到十分喜悅。


	5. #5 實驗對象：Ash，抽取技能紀錄：卸甲手裡劍，備註請參閱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有cuntboy Ash注意

Ash對身後響起的關門聲充耳不聞，因為眼前的身影令它腦中警鈴大作、雙腿努力夾緊，不敢露出一絲破綻。然而它的努力在Stalker一聲沙啞的輕喚下登然崩解：「過來。」

它發著抖，極不甘心地朝聲音來源走去。每一步都讓它想起幾周前，在Grineer基地某處的不堪場面。依照指揮官的指令摧毀Grineer的新實驗不成，還被Stalker壓在滿地Grineer的屍骸中心、感受被強制退出傳識的痛苦。接著它想搶奪的那支針頭便毫不留情被扎入它體內。  
「報復Tenno，啊？」Stalker對著一邊半死不活的某個士兵嘲弄道：「只是一群發情公狗想出來的藉口。Alad V把Valkyr做出來的時候幹了什麼，你們可不會不知道。」那士兵還有力氣咦唔幾聲，見狀Stalker似乎更加光火，粗暴地將Ash踹到牆邊，毫無顧忌地撕扯起那人被子彈劃開的四肢。而Ash被施打藥劑後，腹部開始猛烈抽搐，最後在疼痛中暈了過去。

待它醒來，看見指揮官和Nidus沉重的面容，地獄才真正開始。

「真乖。」看著不由自主張開雙腿坐上來的Ash，Stalker稱讚道。每個週期中有好幾晚，Ash的艙房會響起這令人痛恨的沙啞聲音。它張開的腿間並未如其接近男性的體格伸出雄性器官，而是裂開一道縫隙，隱約可見其中粉嫩的軟肉。  
那天，Ash第一次看到Nidus垂下頭，告訴它這種藥劑無法用所知的Infestation技術解決。由於Ash的性激素只會被Stalker靠近催化，他們必須收集足夠的樣本才能調製血清。「那個瘋子，為了侮辱Warframe，竟然也對自己使用來路不明的藥。」Nidus試圖講俏皮話，但話語中全是無力與挫敗。

唯一讓Ash忍耐這一切的理由，是它明白它的同伴已經盡了全力。第一晚它試圖抗拒，結果被掐著脖子按在地上，任由Stalker緩慢地玷汙它體內每一寸領域。下回Ash決心像條死魚等待那個惡魔完事，而Stalker就真的將它當作人偶似地擺弄，絲毫沒有憐憫之意。  
現在Stalker如往常那樣，享受著侵占Ash身體的快樂。Ash則不斷搖晃著腰，每一次下落都將Stalker灰黑而粗的性器吞到底，再連同黏稠的液體抽出。它被毒藥所滋養的性慾和尊嚴糾纏著，終於等到Stalker玩膩並反過來掌握節奏，緊抓著Ash的腰快速抽送幾下後抵著最深處射精。那感覺無論經歷幾次，都讓它恨不得把眼前的黑色身影撕碎。

Helminth備註：本次實驗後已累積到足夠的樣本，血清完成時間預計為10小時以內，成功率為85%。完成的血清有可能應用在Ash以外的戰甲身上，存在疫苗開發的可能性。


	6. #6 實驗對象：Volt、Mag，抽取技能紀錄：電擊、吸引

受藥劑影響，Volt想發出像平常那樣的嘆息，卻只發出如野獸般的嗤嚕聲。它的身體傳導太快，導致藥物揮發得相當徹底，因而在追捕Mag的過程中失手電暈了對方。無論如何，Volt達到了它的目的，便將Mag攤在地上方便自己逞慾。

就在它正做到興頭上時，一個螺絲釘冷不防砸在Volt後腦杓，接著竟然牢牢地被吸住。不只如此，Infestation房內的一些小儀器開始亂轉，顯然是因為它們性交產生了電磁場。雖然Volt對此毫無感覺，但Helminth看著監視器，認為需要個牢靠的對策以防萬一。  
過沒多久，一群遠古者帶著回收金屬製成的鋼條進入房間。Mag依舊不省人事，腿間沾滿Volt快速抽插帶出的精液與淫水、曲線飽滿的小腿在地上隨它們交配的節奏滑動。遠古者們在它倆身周築起一個接地金屬籠，外面的儀器便不受影響。

然而在豐沛的電磁能量傾注下，Volt究竟恣意妄為了多久，忙於瀏覽各房間紀錄儀的Helminth並沒有特別去注意。就連Mag醒來後愉悅的反應都沒喚起它半分興趣，畢竟享受視覺刺激根本不是它的喜好。


	7. #7 實驗對象：Gauss、Garuda，抽取技能紀錄：熱能抽離、鮮血祭壇

Garuda真的只差那麼一點就成功了。它製造的刀刃還插在Gauss頰邊不到幾公分的地方，然而被冰凍的手腳卻遲遲無法往前遞出致命一擊。Gauss抓緊機會一轉手腕，Garuda就被爆炸的衝擊波砸向地板，最後看見的景象是Gauss在熱能中心安然無恙地站立著，看向自己的臉孔沒有半分情緒。  
等Garuda從暈眩中恢復過來，發現雙手再度被冰住，雙腳則被Gauss往兩邊分開，意圖直接進入它被藥物催熟的濕潤穴口。它不願擺出落敗者的姿態，因而高高仰起頭，甚至作勢要主動吞下Gauss的肉莖。見狀，被藥物激發本能的Gauss似乎很不滿意，在Garuda反應過來前啟動了自己的赤限能力。  
Garuda甚至不明白發生了什麼事，第一波高潮接著第二波馬上就襲向它，在瞬間高漲的快感中奪走它的抵抗力。糟糕的是，Gauss絲毫沒有停下的意思，看來在抽插同時它的電池也得以充電，而Garuda只能陡然地扯著自己被冰束縛的雙腕、雙腿則跟著Gauss如馬達般聳動的節奏搖晃。

最後Gauss恬不知恥地將性器深深插進Garuda體內，遵從本能抵著最接近子宮的位置射精。然而它又不願意停下抽插的動作，於是裝不下的精液又沿著粗大的物體洩出。Gauss耗盡電力後便倒在地上休息，身體裡外被摧殘過的Garuda則維持著被吊在牆上的姿勢昏迷過去。就在兩具戰甲無暇注意的時候，Infested房間打開，一群遠古者自門口魚貫進入。


	8. #8 實驗對象： Frost、Nova，抽取技能紀錄：冰浪、湮滅流星群

實在是太狡猾了。冰雪護罩蓋住兩具戰甲，Frost身上還有反物質侵入的痕跡，但它憑藉自己的體型，硬是靠肉搏壓制住Nova，並且單手張開冰幕使其動彈不得。寒冷限制了Nova的行動，它連抬起手腳都有困難，因此它只能被動地感覺到Frost的衣襬擦過臀部，接著某個黏糊冰冷的物體便擠進它飽滿的大腿間。  
為了更方便動作，Frost將它擺成側身，抓著它的大腿直接插入。Nova被它冰冷的陰莖凍得身體收縮，體內夾得更緊，幸好它身體中的泌液並未結凍，使Frost粗大異常的性器還能勉強在它窄小的陰道中進出。然而Nova的身體實在太小，它隨便一頂就幾乎能貫穿Nova的身體。Frost緊抱著它，彷彿用上了真感情似地不肯放手，然而這對Nova來說只加深了寒冷的折磨。

見Nova無法抵抗，Frost的膽子漸漸大了起來。它將射過一次的肉棒從Nova體內抽出後，將Nova按在結霜的地面，把性器上沾的液體全抹在Nova平坦光滑的上半身。反正那些液體等等就會結冰剝落，誰也不會知道它曾這樣做過，也不會有人知道Frost因為發覺咽下的液體有問題，把剩下的藥劑結凍在口內一角，因而保持著些許理智。不論如何，有個可以發洩壓力的管道，它對此感到十分滿意。


	9. #9 觀測者日誌，值班研究員：Umbra與Saryn

Saryn翹著它曲線精巧的雙腿坐在桌上，面對著Umbra腿間伸出的陰莖卻毫無驚訝之意。「我懂，看著那些傢伙爽，我也有點把持不住……」接著它張開腿，朝向Umbra露出泌著黏液的肉縫，當作再露骨不過的邀請。「不如湊合湊合解決一下，您覺得如何？」  
在Saryn的印象中，Umbra向來是個老古板，所以它絲毫沒料想到Umbra剛插進它體內，就能讓它顫抖得不行。不同於Nidus帶有觸鬚，或者Excalibur又鈍又圓的頂端，也沒有Nezha那種矜持的姿態，但是Umbra光是輕輕搖晃一下腰，Saryn眼前就開始有灰點在飛舞。等暗影神劍扶著桌面，開始穩定地律動，Saryn已經完全無法思考。它將雙手舉過頭、抓緊身下的桌緣，搖晃著腦袋以免徹底失去意識。  
它希望Umbra能動得再快一點，但是暗影神劍不從，維持著一貫的頻率在它體內進出。儘管如此，在公共空間做愛讓Saryn格外興奮，更別提它們眼前還撥放著Helminth實驗室中，其他戰甲如動物般交合的姿態，Saryn撐不了多久便夾緊雙腿，將Umbra硬生生絞得全射在它裡面。

「你真棒。」它稱讚Umbra，卻只見對方毫無留戀地拔出性器，往自己的座位移動。「等等，你要去哪？」  
「工作。」Umbra理所當然地回答道。「我們剛收到Helminth的訊息，接下來的計畫會和前幾例有點不同，我要開始準備。」  
「真沒情調。」Saryn嫌棄道。


	10. Helminth房內，偵測到Nidus、Ivara與其他戰甲的生物訊號

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 私設戰甲的「說話」是一種戰甲和Infested才能聽見的頻率，指揮官與其他物種都聽不見。唯一的例外是，指揮官與這具戰甲同步過，就可以靠傳識流聽見它所說的話。  
> 本章有抹布和gangbang，接下來每一章可能都會愈來愈過分，不能接受者請盡快退出。

喧擾之箭傳來的怒罵在Nidus右側嗡嗡作響，發射這支箭矢的Ivara則理所當然地隱藏身形，遊走在房間某處。「什麼實驗、什麼報告，通通都是你編出來的藉口。你只是想要找機會對它們下手而已！」話音剛落，自Nidus上方又射來一支喧擾箭矢，幾乎擦著它的後腦杓刺進地面。

它們身周，圍繞著一具具意識盡失的Warframe：被觸鬚吊在牆上、雙腿大開的Octavia；Chroma把不省人事的Banshee抱在懷裡，挺動腰讓性器在Banshee柔軟的體內抽送。Mag 和 Nova渾身沾滿難以辨認成分的黏液，而Loki正拉過Nova的腿，顯然為自己怒張的勃起找好了目標。  
至於Nidus，在Ivara射出那一箭之時，正深埋在Garuda的雙腿間。其他正在休息的戰甲，感覺到Ivara的氣息，都明顯地興奮起來。

「那可不盡然。要知道，這是指揮官核准實行的實驗，我只負責提案和執行。」Nidus反駁，接著維持插在Garuda體內的姿勢抬起手，指向房間左側：「也就是說，你逃出房間的行為可以視為抗命處理，這就不是開玩笑的了。」  
Ivara心頭一驚，剛想挪步離開Nidus手指的直線範圍，一隻顏色詭異的蛆蟲就迎面朝它撲來。蛆蟲在它臉前爆開的剎那，Ivara立刻聞到一股熟悉的化學劑甜味，與它扔掉的那瓶實驗藥劑十分酷似，但更加濃郁。  
獵手失去抵抗能力，脫去隱身、跌坐在地板上。Nidus這時才依依不捨地從Garuda體內退出，Frost迫不及待地接替了它的位置；感染戰甲踱著慢步靠近Ivara，接著蹲下身、輕鬆地鉗住獵手其中一隻腳踝。「繼續剛剛的話題。我可以把你晾在這裡當然，如果我們有實驗結果可以交給Helminth，那就另當別論了……」

Ivara尖叫：「你別想！」接著就想踹開Nidus的手，但它的大腦和四肢彷彿被切斷聯繫，無論怎麼用力都無法驅動雙腳。眨眼間，Nidus已經將它的雙腿抬上肩膀，某些像是觸鬚的東西抵在Ivara濕漉漉的腿間。獵手再次威嚇：「停手，給我停下！」換來的卻是Nidus無視它抗議，Ivara清楚地感覺到異物一寸寸插進它繃緊的肉穴，Nidus甚至還愉悅地喟嘆：「真緊。」

接下來局勢就完全脫離了Ivara的掌控。它的內裡被Nidus一遍又一遍地侵犯、起先Ivara還能斥罵，接著偶爾會被頂到深處的快感哽住，後來就完全失去了聲音。至於Nidus則十分樂在其中，偶爾抓揉Ivara的胸部，或者俯下身作勢要和它接吻，儘管Ivara連Nidus有沒有嘴都不知道。  
「Saryn等等也會過來，你知道它的個性──老實說，這計畫它也有份。」Nidus說完，忽然低低嗤嚕一聲。「你真的緊得要命，我快不行了──」

這時Ivara已經沒有辦法辨別它在說什麼，只是虛軟地躺著、任由Nidus射在它緊緻的體內。模糊的視野中，當Nidus消失的下一瞬間，Ivara看見Gauss流線型的頭盔出現在它面前。


	11. 氏族戰鬥場內，偵測到Wukong與Mesa的生物訊號

對Wukong來說，這是一場硬仗。它用金箍棒抵擋子彈，偶爾化為觔斗雲穿越Mesa的彈雨，試圖阻止它的同袍繼續胡鬧。前幾天它的猴毛分身耳聞了Nidus惡名昭彰的計畫，於是Wukong自願陪Mesa前來氏族切磋。所幸這裡沒有其他Tenno，不然被撞見恐怕不堪設想。  
Wukong猜想：絕對是哪具戰甲為了逃避實驗，把藥劑和Mesa的補給品掉包，才會導致現在的局面，因為它在Nidus身上聞過好幾次Mesa現在的氣味：一種廉價的化學甜味劑。很顯然地，Mesa現在正打算制服自己，Wukong完全不敢想像自己落敗後會被怎樣壓榨。  
平常Mesa會押著它看順眼的戰甲帶入房間，然而至今唯一能夠進入Mesa的房間還自己走出來的，也就只有Nidus而已。Wukong想著，不禁渾身發抖：孤立無援的它，只要一倒下就絕對沒有起來的一天……說時遲那時快，它忽然靈機一動、拔下毫毛變出自己的分身。兩隻Wukong合作無間、一前一後禁錮住Mesa讓它無法開火。

Wukong抬起Mesa細長姣好的腿，瞄了滲滿黏液的肉縫一眼，決定用行動來代替討價還價。Mesa本來還想發難，但是看到Wukong掏出腿間的硬挺時瞬間眼睛一亮、甚至自己翹起臀對準那東西，想早點將它吃進體內。  
Wukong藉由分身的輔助，站在Mesa身前掰開它的大腿，將陰莖一次次插進Mesa最深處再慢慢撤出，直到Mesa痙攣著達到第一次高潮為止。這樣反覆了幾次後，等它自己射精的欲望高漲時才開始加快速度──如果操之過急，在Mesa滿意之前它就會累死。接著在Mesa身前的換成了它的分身，Wukong來到Mesa身側，幫助自己的分身抬起Mesa其中一條腿，改變姿勢好讓Mesa能繼續獲得快感。

過了不知多久，Mesa終於顯露疲態，半臥在地上休息。Wukong的分身已經被Mesa耗盡精力，Wukong本體則往前跪倒，還來不及慶幸自己活過了危機，就已經失去意識。


	12. 軌道飛行器和Nezha與Zephyr於地球夜靈平野任務的通訊紀錄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想寫出小孩開大車的感覺但是不太成功，反而把Umbra又迫害了一遍。

Nidus現在幾乎能氣急敗壞地踹Saryn一腳。Wukong回報了Mesa失控的事件，導致它被Umbra從酒池肉林裡拽出來收拾殘局；幾具戰甲忙亂了一小時後，發現這些被誤送給其他戰甲的藥劑，全都屬於Saryn負責的那一批。  
「我以為Ordis會分類好！」Saryn抗議，而Umbra抱著手，思考自己上次預告Ordis關機維護的行程表時Saryn到底在不在場。現在飛行器裡還清醒著的戰甲就剩他們三個，要在指揮官回來以前將這場鬧劇收拾乾淨，即使能幹如Umbra都感到頭疼。而Nidus和Saryn兩者只在性方面表現得相當能幹，對局面並沒有任何幫助。

正在絞盡腦汁的時候，Helminth開口了。「別煩惱，虛空惡魔的魁儡。Infestation的奈米機械遍布於各大星球，大約用一小時的時間，我就能定位過半數受影響的實驗體。」  
「那真是再好不過。」這消息讓Umbra感到欣慰許多，不過它還有其他疑慮。「藥劑發揮效用的期間，戰甲沒有記憶，萬一受攻擊該怎麼處理？」  
Helminth答道：「我有個想法。假如出現了戰甲以外的生命體，不如好好利用……」

夜靈平野的白天風光明媚，但在某個Grineer被全數斬殺的山洞中，可不如外面那麼平靜。Nezha標誌性的火尖槍將Zephyr四肢釘在地面，使它躺在冰涼的積水中動彈不得。接收到Helminth的指示，一隻疾衝者就在洞穴角落靜靜地轉播著這一切，而被藥劑影響理智的兩具戰甲渾然不覺。

Nezha精細的手指撥開Zephyr腿間的肉縫，讓泌液潤滑它的指尖，再試探性地送進兩根手指。在飛行器上看著影像的Saryn刻意嬌嗔一聲，將Nidus拉近它腿間。「真好……我中意那小子很久了。」  
Umbra搖搖頭，心想這兩個白癡果然只有性方面能幹，正事完全沒有放在心上過。而Nidus也足夠大膽，竟然學著Nezha的動作，右手不規矩地摸進Saryn兩腿之間。  
現在Nezha見Zephyr體內足夠濕潤，奮力抱起Zephyr一條腿，好讓自己的性器能夠插進對方柔軟的穴口。Zephyr為被進入的刺激掙扎彈動，在山洞內捲起好幾陣風。可想而知，Nidus也如法炮製，將Saryn壓在桌面上緩緩沒入它體內。「比平常還會吸……看它們做讓你很爽，是不是？」Nidus嘲笑道。

「比起我，那邊那個老古板才是最興奮的。」隨著Saryn指的方向看去，Nidus發現Umbra也難以自制地硬了起來，但它別過頭、似乎不願意直視自己的生理反應。「來嘛，要是指揮官回來看到你這副德行，你會更沒有面子的。」Saryn邊蠱惑，邊抬手摸了摸自己豐滿的胸部，話中意味不言而喻。

Zephyr彷彿被當成了抱枕，Nezha環抱著它的身軀一下一下聳動，又射出一波精液，因為體內裝不下而全沿著Zephyr大腿流進水窪。末了Nezha還沒有滿足的意思，搓揉著Zephyr胸部，又充滿眷戀地摩蹭幾下。  
而Umbra將自己射出的液體自Sayrn乳溝間抹去，隨即離開那兩具還在交合的無恥戰甲，決定帶著資料去指揮官的個人空間避難。


	13. 穀神星挖掘任務紀錄，小隊成員：Limbo與Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為Saryn的疏忽導致藥劑外流，但是這次並不是戰甲喝下了藥。一群習於偷竊Tenno物品的Grineer，為他們自己的陋習付出了代價。

Limbo張開的虛空裂隙擋下了眾多Grineer，將Trinity和挖掘機妥當地保護在內。但是Limbo深知自己的能量所剩無幾，一旦停滯時間結束，那些敵人就會立刻魚貫而入。最糟糕的是：那些Grineer現在正受某種藥劑影響，根據Umbra剛傳來的情報，他們將Limbo和Trinity視為發洩性慾的目標，會不惜一切代價抓住它們。  
身為遠近馳名的星際怪盜，Limbo可不允許自己被那些敵人玷汙。於是它轉向自己的夥伴，說明現在的困境：「我快要沒有能量維持縫隙了。假如Umbra說的沒有錯，我們只要再撐兩到三分鐘，Grineer的目標就會因為辨識力嚴重降低，而轉向其他同類。」  
Trinity點點頭，立刻張開手掌、瞄準一名Grineer開始抽取能量。然而，隨著藍色光輝補充的能量在片刻後又開始銳減，Limbo搞清楚狀況後，直覺大事不妙：排山倒海的Grineer中肯定混著好幾隻吸取能量的卓越者。它想等卓越者進入裂隙後趁機擊殺它們，偏偏那些傢伙就是不靠近，在外頭與其它Grineer一同徘徊。正在焦急的時候，與Umbra的連線忽然接通：「Limbo？雖然我不喜歡這主意，但Nidus說有個方法可以讓它們更快分心……」

Trinity張開雙腿，一隻手導引著Limbo尺寸不小的東西往自己流著水的肉穴送去。前端進入的同時，它發出一聲近似於低喘的聲音，舉起手來抽取更多能量，讓Limbo維持裂隙與停滯。  
根據Helminth的觀察，戰甲性交時能量槽會暫時合而為一，以增加能量使用的效率。再配合Trinity抽取補充的能量，卓越者根本不成威脅，只是它搖晃著腰讓Limbo的性器在它體內輾壓，指向Grineer的手難免有失焦的時候，幾次落空下來讓Limbo有些擔心，怕它趕不上能量被抽乾的速度。  
然而接下來它也沒有心力去煩惱了，因為Trinity一次收緊差點害它當場繳械，Limbo只能死死抓著地面以抵抗Trinity體內滾熱黏膩的誘惑。在它身上，Trinity似乎是快要高潮，開始不顧一切加快扭腰的頻率，完全忘記要抽取能量──  
隨著一聲虛頹的爆裂聲，裂隙蕩然無存。但周圍的Grineer也已經陷入混亂，忘情地與彼此交纏在一起。Trinity則在一陣近乎瘋狂的馳騁後，完全停下動作抬起腰、體內強烈地收縮纏絞著Limbo的勃起。  
兩名戰甲暫時脫離了被Grineer圍攻的危機，Trinity好不容易從高潮中緩過來並意識到這個事實，它的雙手立刻又被抓住。「我還沒射呢，小姐。」Limbo調侃地說道：「我需要你，就像Nezha、Atlas還有Rhino它們那樣需要……如果您願意點頭的話，我會很高興的。」

Trinity的回應是抓緊Limbo雙肩，往側邊一倒讓兩人位置翻轉。側躺著張開腿，它迫不及待地抓住Limbo滑出自己體內的大傢伙，重新導入自己體內。Limbo喜出望外，伸手掐上Trinity飽滿的胸前，下身抽動的動作完全失去它自豪的紳士風範。


	14. 海王星生存，隊伍成員：Hydroid、Nidus、Wukong、Mirage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 開始感覺到寫文變得公式化了，正在想辦法生出新的花樣。

「Nidus！」Hydroid驚慌失措地喊，同時已經化作漩渦避開彩球致命的光線攻擊。Wukong則化作一團靈巧的觔斗雲，兩具戰甲都毫髮無傷。Nidus就沒那麼游刃有餘，它連忙一翻身躲進掩體後方，不想損失辛苦累積起來的突變適性。  
Wukong回到飛行器後，Nidus從它帶回的紀錄得知，部分戰甲可能因藥劑產生較強的攻擊性──這不在Helminth的預期之內。雖然Umbra並沒有怪罪Nidus，卻要求它盡快處理剩餘受影響的戰甲。也恰好在此刻，Hydroid向總部回報Mirage產生的異狀，於是Nidus帶著Wukong迅速趕往現場。  
周圍的Grineer並不構成威脅，因為Mirage發狂的攻擊將它們嚇得完全不敢靠近。但氧氣依舊在分秒減少，使Nidus的壓力絲毫未減。

終於在這一刻，Hydroid找到出手的空隙，趁Mirage與鏡影們的注意力全集中到Nidus那裏時召喚出海獸。巨大的海獸不負眾望，幾隻觸手迅速捕獲失控的戰甲，以毒液使它麻痺無法動彈。鏡像消失後，Hydroid和Wukong鬆了一口氣，隨即發現Nidus形跡可疑地靠近Mirage。  
Wukong幾乎是立刻就明白它的意圖，死命搖著頭往後退，而Hydroid渾然不知，純粹因為好奇而靠近。它饒富興味地看著Nidus伸出手，褻狎玩弄Mirage被觸手分開的大腿。「看來你蠻喜歡的嘛。」Nidus衝著它發出幾聲無恥的怪笑，問：「既然你是功臣，就讓你先試用看看，怎麼樣啊？」

Hydroid從沒幹過這種事，但事實證明它很有天分。Nidus教它躺在地上，觸手逼迫Mirage一次一次接納它軟而有彈性的性器。Mirage因為觸手的毒性無法掙扎，虛弱地仰著腦袋，只剩柔軟的體內還在收縮。Hydroid沒有什麼經驗，也只顧滿足自己，所以很快便交代在Mirage體內，淡而稀薄的精液隨便就從兩具戰甲交合處溢出。Nidus原本在一邊享受眼前的光景，沒想到Hydroid完事後舉起手，將Mirage往Wukong的方向送去。「這……這是什麼意思？」Wukong還沒從被Mesa榨乾的恐懼中平復，嚇得連連後退，只差沒有拔腿逃離。  
Hydroid則面露不解，就它所知，要消耗掉藥劑的效果只有這個方法。但Wukong堅決不從，懸在半空中的觸手一時間不知該如何是好。看它們磨磨蹭蹭的沒有動作，Nidus決定當個大好人來解決問題：「章魚你大概不知道……Wukong剛剛差點就被Mesa榨乾了，看在它這麼辛苦的份上，這次還是換我來處理吧。」  
「我不是章魚。」Hydroid雖然想抗議，個性終究比較隨和，將Mirage老實地交給了後輩。脫離險境的Wukong則開始清理Grineer，一邊搜刮維生裝置供小隊使用。  
Hydroid稀薄的精液可以當作很好的潤滑。這樣想著，Nidus沒有半點心理障礙，站著將Mirage脫力的身體對上自己的勃起。當它插進Mirage被過度使用的身體時，小丑幾不可見地痙攣了兩下，隨即被Nidus猛力的頂撞給掩蓋過去。


End file.
